


Group Project

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Apartmentverse [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a certain perspective, Kiyoshi himself is a sort of group project. Or, the one in which Riko attempts to take Hyuuga's mind off things, and that spirals a little bit out of hand.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>It occurred to Junpei that he'd been going on about the utter uselessness of his assigned groupmates from his history class project for too long when he said, "And <em>another</em> thing—" and Riko lunged across the couch to slap her hand over his mouth.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Group Project

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, Kiyoshi Feels, banter.

It occurred to Junpei that he'd been going on about the utter uselessness of his assigned groupmates from his history class project for too long when he said, "And _another_ thing—" and Riko lunged across the couch to slap her hand over his mouth.

His demand for an explanation of this was, by necessity, muffled, but he supposed that enough of it got through to be intelligible, because Riko said, clear and direct, "Jun-chan. Shut. Up." She kept her hand against his mouth until he grumbled an assent, then settled back a bit and sniffed. "That's better."

Junpei rubbed his hand over his face and forced himself to take a deep breath, hold it, and let it out on a slow count to five. It was difficult; he had so _many_ reasons to be annoyed: one slacker who never attended class, let alone group meetings; one idiot who thought he could do anything and whose work always, always had to be redone correctly; one asshole who always promised to do her share and miraculously had emergency after emergency crop up at the last minute to interfere with the follow through—thank goodness that at least there was one other member of the group who had been reliable. "It's just frustrating."

"You know, I do believe that I'd picked up on that." But Riko was smiling, at least, so apparently she wasn't hanging onto any hard feelings.

Junpei smiled at her, rueful. "Sorry." He rubbed his face again and slouched back, settling deeper into the couch. "Shouldn't be taking it out on you."

"Well, no," she agreed, because she could be ruthless like that, and smiled at him. "You just need to stop dwelling on it so much. There's not anything you can do about it now, after all."

Yes, that was true, but—Junpei closed his mouth when he saw her narrow her eyes and did not protest that it was thirty-five percent of his grade. 

Riko smiled when he restrained himself and tapped a finger against her chin. "You definitely need to stop dwelling."

She really was completely merciless. She immediately moved in on him, sliding the rest of the way down the couch and crawling right into his personal space. She settled her hand on his shoulder and paused with her lips a bare centimeter from his. "What you need is to focus on something else for a little while."

Junpei laughed and slid his hand into the fall of her hair. "You think so?"

"I really do." Riko smiled at him, bright, and leaned the rest of the way in to kiss him, deep, like she meant business.

It _was_ more pleasant to focus on kissing her than it was to think about his history course and the stupid group research project and the grade riding on it and their class presentation, and—

Riko growled against his mouth and prodded his shoulder. "You're still thinking about it, aren't you?" She made a face and poked him again, frowning. "Stop that. How can they possibly distract you from your adorable girlfriend?"

Junpei paused over that. "My _what_ , now?" Riko was many things, but _adorable_ was not really the first adjective that sprang to mind when he thought of her. "Ow!"

Riko shook out her fist as he rubbed his shoulder. "Your _adorable_ girlfriend," she repeated, pointed. "Who is starting to wonder whether she ought to wait for her other boyfriend to come home if the stupid one is going to sit on the couch and brood all night."

What— _what?_ Junpei stared at her, incredulous. "Wait, _I'm_ the stupid one? What does that make Teppei, then?"

Riko's smile was sweet and utterly evil. "The obedient one."

"You are a terrible woman," Junpei told her. "Absolutely horrible." Not least because he had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't entirely exaggerating.

"You're not really keeping me from deciding to wait for Teppei, here," she pointed out.

Sometimes discretion was the better part of valor. "...also adorable, it's true," he admitted. "It's just not the first thing I think of, about you."

Riko pursed her lips, a dangerous light entering her eyes. "Do tell."

He'd walked right into that one, hadn't he? Well, it couldn't be helped. Junpei cleared his throat and glanced aside, picking at the piping that ran along the edge of the cushion. "Amazing, I guess. Or brilliant." He thought about it some more. "Or gorgeous. And terrifying, of course, sometimes. But in the good way."

For once, Riko didn't seem to have an immediate comeback; when Junpei snuck a glance at her, she had gone pink and was smiling, soft and rather surprised. "I see. Well. I suppose that those are acceptable alternatives."

"Glad you think so," Junpei said, feeling a little warm around the ears himself.

"I just bet you are." She laughed, soft and wry, and moved closer again, insinuating herself into his lap and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him again, coaxing his mouth open beneath hers as he lifted his hands and smoothed them against her back. "I suppose you aren't _entirely_ stupid, either," she said against his mouth, which made him laugh as she kissed him again, and again, slow and deliberate, until the heat of it began to unfurl through him and he could feeling himself melting deeper into the cushions. 

It was almost certainly what she wanted, so when Riko tilted her head to nuzzle against the line of his jaw, he said, "So, should we go into the other room?"

Riko slid her tongue over the skin just beneath his ear. "I don't see why," she murmured, tone absent, and closed her lips around his earlobe, sucking on it.

Junpei couldn't help the sound he made at the wet heat of her mouth and the sensation that walked down his spine, even though he was a little scandalized. "We're on the _couch_."

"Mm, yes, I know. The curtains are closed, though." She nipped at his earlobe, which made his stomach twist, then raised her head to give him a wicked smile. "Maybe _you're_ the adorable one." She set her fingers in the hem of her shirt while he was still sputtering over that and whipped it off, and oh. Wow. He'd _thought_ there was something a little odd about the smooth curve of her spine under his hand, and he'd been right. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Junpei forgot, a little, about being scandalized; maintaining any kind of focus with a lapful of half-naked Riko was more than any man ought to have been called to do. "Riko," he said, moving his hands up her sides and stroking them over her breasts, soft and warm in his palms. 

She sighed and leaned into his hands, her expression going open and hazy with her pleasure as he touched her. "Mmm, yes." She wound her arms around his shoulders again and pressed close to kiss him, twining her tongue around his and making low, pleased sounds against his mouth as he stroked his fingers over the peaks of her breasts, coaxing them taut.

And that was how Teppei found them when he walked in the front door a few minutes later, calling out his greeting as he stepped out of his shoes and dropped his bag by the door. "Hey, I'm home, I—oh." He stopped short and gave them a wide-eyed look of comical surprise as Riko left off unbuttoning Junpei's shirt to look around and Junpei blinked at him. "Huh. You look kind of busy. Should I maybe come back later?" His smile was broad and well-meaning, full of good intentions and the distinct possibility that he would do exactly as he'd offered if they said so.

For some reason Riko wasn't speaking up to tell Teppei not to be stupid, which Junpei guessed meant it was all up to him. Good thing he'd had plenty of practice in that. "It's about damn time you got home. What are you standing around over there for?"

He thought that perhaps Riko sighed then, quiet in her throat, like satisfaction or maybe relief, while Teppei raised his hand to rub the back of his neck, all sheepishly good-natured about it. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

He really was an utter idiot sometimes, but there probably wasn't any helping that at this late date. Junpei slid his thumb over Riko's breast, circling it around her nipple until she shuddered and uttered a breathy sound that made Teppei _look_. Then he hauled out his captain voice and said, "Teppei, get your ass over here."

Maybe there was a little something to the way Riko had labeled Teppei the obedient one after all, because he certainly scrambled to comply with that. If he looked a little tentative as he came around the coffee table and slid himself up against Junpei's side, well, it was easy enough for Junpei to hook his hand around his nape and pull Teppei in to kiss him hello. It meant taking a hand away from Riko's skin, but the tradeoff was worth it.

Not that she seemed to mind very much; she wriggled in Junpei's lap and made a contented sound that he only halfway heard as Teppei relaxed and began to open up for him, parting his lips and kissing back. As Teppei leaned closer, she went back to undoing Junpei's buttons and set her fingers against his chest. A part of him recognized the paths they took as she touched him, outlining major muscle groups—that was Riko all over, never quite able to stop thinking as a trainer. 

Then she made a startled sound and her fingers skittered across Junpei's abdomen as she shivered. "Oh," she sighed. "Oh, keep doing that." _That_ , when Junpei looked, was Teppei's broad palm cupping her breast, stroking it slowly. Riko leaned more heavily against the arm Junpei had curled around her back to support her as her eyes went heavy-lidded with pleasure. She sighed as Teppei laughed softly and reached over to pet his hair. "No, go back to kissing Jun-chan. That was good."

When Teppei hesitated, just for a moment, he rolled his eyes. "You know there's no point in arguing with her." Junpei leaned over to kiss him until Teppei made a hoarse sound against his mouth and gave in. That was much better; Junpei slid his fingers into Teppei's hair and held him steady for it, kissing him until Teppei was breathing as fast as they were and Riko was squirming in his lap, not _quite_ in the right place to be properly gratifying.

Then she moaned and shuddered, a full-body tremor rocking her in Junpei's arms, and gasped Teppei's name. "Oh," she said, voice gone husky. "Oh, _yes_ , Teppei..." She shuddered again, making a sound that went straight down Junpei's spine. 

It was because Teppei had his hand under her skirt. Junpei couldn't see more than the steady ripple of the fabric draped over it, but it was pretty easy to imagine what Teppei was doing from the way Riko was groaning and moving, shifting her knees wider and tilting her head back as another of those full-body shudders ran through her. Teppei watched her, expression gone tender and wondering, at least until he glanced at Junpei like he was checking in. Stupid of him; Teppei didn't need his permission to do anything here, but that wasn't something that seemed to stick very well with him. Junpei shrugged and nodded, since that was what he needed.

The couch wasn't all that large and Teppei wasn't a small guy. Watching him slide his bulk down and fold himself up to fit himself in the available space made Junpei smile, at least until Teppei pulled Riko's skirt and panties down, leaving her bare and making soft, urgent sounds in her throat. Then it just made Junpei's mouth run dry. Teppei folded himself up even further and buried his face between Riko's thighs. She arched in Junpei's arms; he had to catch and steady her as she moaned, wordless and open with her pleasure as Teppei lapped at her. Junpei caught her closer and slid his fingers over the slope of her breasts, which made her gasp his name too as her skin flushed pink and she twisted her fingers in his sleeve, gripping it tightly.

They were _both_ amazing, though Junpei wasn't quite aware that he'd said as much aloud until Riko turned a flushed, dazed smile on him and said, "Of course we are." She drew him down to kiss her until she tensed and arched between them, groaning breathlessly and pushing Teppei away from her as she shuddered her way through her pleasure. She sagged against Junpei afterwards as Teppei unfolded himself and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, looking rather pleased with himself. "Oh, that was perfect," she murmured, lazy and smiling.

Junpei brushed the hair back from her face. "That's all well and good for _you_ ," he pointed out; she was still lying across his lap and Teppei looked like his slacks were getting to be as uncomfortably tight as his were.

Riko laughed, which he probably should have expected. "Poor baby." She reached up and patted his cheek. "Didn't you like watching?" She wriggled and smiled when he grunted with the added pressure. "It feels like you did."

"Do you ever get the feeling that we're living with a sadist?" Junpei asked Teppei. "Because sometimes I do."

He was wise to Teppei's ways by this point and didn't buy the puzzled look Teppei gave him for a second. "Who, Riko?" He settled a hand on her knee, stroking it lightly, perhaps unconsciously. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

Riko laughed as she untangled herself from Junpei and sat up. "You're such a nice boy, Teppei. What on earth are you doing with us?"

"Sometimes I have no idea," Teppei said, his tone almost light enough to disguise the way he was looking at them.

"And _I'm_ the stupid one?" Junpei asked Riko, exasperated. " _Honestly_." She didn't bother answering that, but slid out of his way when he reached for Teppei. "This guy's the real idiot."

Teppei laughed, light and startled, playing the clueless puppy card for all he was worth as Junpei hauled the bulk of him closer. "What are you—mm." Maybe kissing him was only a short-term way of stopping him from staying stupid things, but it was undeniably an effective method. Teppei hummed something agreeable and pleased as Junpei cradled his jaw and kissed him, not bothering to hold back, and he still tasted like Riko, which put a hot twist in the pit of Junpei's stomach.

Riko moved in Junpei's peripheral vision, slipping off the couch and pushing Teppei closer, which was good. Junpei trusted her to know what she was doing and focused on kissing Teppei until he'd begun to relax. Or at least until Teppei made a startled sound against Junpei's mouth and pulled back a bit. "What—"

"Don't mind me." Riko carried on with getting Teppei's belt and fly undone, though she did make time to smile over his shoulder at Junpei. "You two just carry on with what you're doing."

"You heard the lady," Junpei told Teppei, who was blinking a bit, looking like there was something he wanted to say, if only he could figure out what. That was a dangerous expression on him, so Junpei closed the distance between them again and fit their mouths together, stroking his tongue between Teppei's lips and kissing him until Teppei groaned, the sound hoarse, as he shuddered between them.

Riko laughed softly behind him. "That was a good sound," she said and repeated whatever it was she had done to cause him to make it. He shuddered again and pressed his forehead against Junpei's shoulder as he groaned.

Junpei set his fingers against Teppei's nape and stroked the fine, short hair there while he raised his eyebrows at Riko, wondering what she had in mind. She nibbled her lip, thoughtful, and circled the fingers of her free hand in the air. Junpei considered the logistics of that and nodded before he squeezed Teppei's nape. "Think it's time for you to turn over." He prodded at Teppei's shoulder until he pulled out of his daze enough to allow himself to be nudged over.

The couch really _wasn't_ big enough for carrying on like this, Junpei thought, even as he twisted himself sideways and pulled Teppei against his chest. It was ridiculous to be doing all this right here when they had a perfectly nice bed in the other room that was large enough for all three of them. That didn't seem to be stopping Riko from tugging Teppei's slacks the rest of the way down his legs or sliding her hands back up his thighs, looking distinctly predatory for someone as tiny as she was.

It probably said something about him and Teppei that they both found that so attractive, he supposed, and slid a hand down Teppei's chest to undo his buttons as Riko settled over him, smiling. For his part, Teppei was watching her, looking downright awestruck. "Riko," he said, lifting a hand and curving it around her cheek.

She leaned into it and smiled at him, some of the gleam in her eyes softening at the tone of his voice. "You really are pretty silly sometimes, Teppei," she told him. "But I guess that's why we love you." She turned her face and kissed his palm, then reached up to curl her fingers around his wrist. "Jun-chan, do you mind?"

Mind _what_ , Junpei wanted to say, but she made that clear enough by taking Teppei's hands and gathering them together before pressing them into his. Teppei was not the only one who groaned when she did. " _Fuck_ , Riko," Junpei said as he wrapped his fingers around Teppei's and held onto him, and a long shiver rolled through Teppei himself.

Riko just grinned at them both and ran her hands down Teppei's chest as she lifted herself over him. "I think I'm going to have to remember this," she said, which was both tantalizing and terrifying, and slid her fingers around Teppei's cock to guide it against her.

Teppei groaned again and clutched Junpei's fingers as Riko began to sink herself down on him by slow increments, rocking herself down a little more with each shift of her hips. Junpei held him more tightly, just as transfixed by that as Teppei was, because _damn_ , she was gorgeous, working herself open on Teppei's cock and making breathless sounds as she settled over him. She was breathing deeply by the time she had slid all the way down on him, and braced her hands against Teppei's chest as she leaned over him. Teppei whispered her name again, something almost desperate in his tone.

She smiled at him again and touched his face. "Shh. We've got you, Teppei. Don't we?"

Junpei stroked his thumb against the inside of Teppei's wrist and felt him tremble just a bit. "Of course we do." It was a ridiculous question, but then, Teppei was a ridiculous sort of person.

"That's right." Riko stroked Teppei's cheek, smiling, and moved against him so slowly that it had to be deliberate, while Teppei shivered between them and gasped with each rock of her hips. "You're all ours, Teppei."

Teppei shuddered again, hard, and all the tension seemed to run out of him at once. He went pliant against Junpei, resting against him and groaning softly. Junpei took a deep breath to steady himself and wrapped his fingers more tightly around Junpei's hands, holding him securely. Riko stroked her hands down Teppei's chest, riding him slowly and humming in her throat as she did, until Teppei was panting for breath and the sounds he was making were turning urgent as he rocked up against her. "Please," he said, breathless. "Riko, _please_."

"It's all right," she said then, husky, and ground down against him. "Go ahead, Teppei."

"But—" he gasped, because whatever else he was, he was basically too self-sacrificing for his own good.

Junpei squeezed Teppei's hands and said, "Think she gave you a direct order there, idiot," and that was enough. Teppei broke, arching between them and groaning openly as he rocked up into Riko, fast and hard. Riko groaned too, balancing herself over him and biting her lip, getting closer to coming apart herself, but Teppei subsided before she hit that edge again. She caught herself over him as he sagged again, panting for breath. Junpei let go of his hands and slid his fingers into the damp strands of his hair, watching the soft shapes his mouth made as he lolled between them. "There," he said, quiet. "That's better."

Mostly, anyway, but some things could just wait—would have to wait, because like _hell_ was Junpei going to move before they'd gotten Teppei sorted out in his own head.

It was starting to seem like they'd managed it, judging by the way Teppei looked at them when he finally opened his eyes again. His whole expression was soft. Wondering, a little, maybe. All he said was, "Yes," but Junpei supposed that was plenty.

Riko hummed, deep in her throat, pleased, and was smiling when Junpei glanced at her. She shook her head at him and eased herself free of Teppei, and said, just a trace of wicked laughter running under her tone, "And how are _you_ doing, Jun-chan?"

Thank goodness. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to die if I don't get off soon," he admitted, and smacked Teppei's shoulder when he laughed—but not too hard. It was on the tip of his tongue to say something else—how easy it was for Teppei to laugh when he'd already gotten off himself—but kept that behind his teeth. No point in upsetting the delicate balance they'd just achieved, was there? "A little help here, maybe?"

"Poor Jun-chan," Riko murmured, sitting up. She considered them both and tapped Teppei's chest. "Why don't you and I trade places, hm?" She pointed at Junpei. "And you, you're still wearing too many clothes."

"Believe me, I know that," Junpei said as Teppei roused himself and the two of them began to rearrange themselves. Teppei was beginning to look sheepish again, but that only lasted for as long as it took Riko to push him back against the other end of the couch and kiss him, holding his face between her palms for it. Junpei shed his clothes with relief and watched the way Teppei relaxed into her touch again.

Riko smiled at Teppei and stroked his cheek gently before she turned and reclined against his chest. She crooked a finger at Junpei. "Come here, you," she said, and laughed at how quickly he moved to oblige her. She settled against Teppei and spread her knees wider as she wound her arms around Junpei's shoulders. "Well, come on."

Junpei pressed against her and kissed the side of her throat as she hooked a leg around his hip. "Riko..." He groaned with the first rush of sensation as he slid into her, hot and slick around him, and felt the way her breath hitched as she murmured his name back to him and ran her fingers over his shoulders. Junpei bit his lip and took a deep breath, but no, there was no way he was going to last long, not after having watched her and Teppei together. "Help me out here, Teppei," he said, a little ragged with how difficult it was not to drive hard against Riko and lose himself in the headlong rush towards pleasure.

Teppei made a soft sound and settled his hands on Riko's skin, cupping her breast and caressing it as he slid the other down to stroke her clit. Riko gasped, shaking between them, and Junpei groaned as she rocked her hips against him. "Yes," she said, gone husky and urgent. "Yes, _oh_ —Junpei, come _on_ —"

Junpei groaned, not quite able to find the words to answer her, and let himself move, rocking into her hard and fast and deep, shuddering with the way pleasure struck up his spine as he did, twisting along every nerve he had. Riko groaned too, digging her fingers into his shoulders until the pressure of it began to ache deep in his muscles, and wrapped her leg more tightly around him, pulling him closer. Junpei closed his eyes, sinking his teeth into his lip until it stung, shaking with how good it was to be inside her, moving like this, with Teppei's arms sure around her as he fondled her, hovering on the verge of losing himself completely. Then Riko cried out, sharp and thin, snapping taut between them as her body wrung tight around him, and Junpei shuddered as he let himself follow after her, hips jerking against hers as pleasure throbbed through him, sweeping everything away but the sweetness of it. He pressed against her, burying his face against the curve of her throat and shaking as it ran through him, and rested there when it finally released him, breathing hard. Riko let him, going loose and relaxed between the two of them as little shivers wracked her, and Teppei—

Teppei set light fingers against Junpei's back, stroking them down the line of his spine and back up again, touching the knob of each vertebra delicately. 

Junpei sighed, resting under the stroke of his palm, and it was a bit before anyone moved to get untangled or clean up. Even then, it was almost too much trouble to bother, and they settled against one another again after, tangled up and too wrung out for even Teppei to make cuddling more complicated than it had to be.

Or so Junpei thought, right up until the moment Teppei asked, "So how did the group project turn out?"

"Oh, _damn_ it," Riko said.

Junpei opened his mouth to tell Teppei how it had gone, but—"Eh," he said. "It's over with now. Who cares?" He settled a little closer as Riko sighed with relief and Teppei laughed, because it was the truth. Besides. They were getting individual grades for the damn thing anyway.


End file.
